Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 483 - Wristwatch Time Zones
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 483 - Wristwatch Time Zones is the four-hundred eighty-third regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-ninth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Streaming Kurt heads westward, and says that he was unable to really stream this week. He finds a weird rock formation supported by a column, and says he will inform everybody on the stream time. He is at $39,565.59 out of the $50,000 goal to Child's Play Charity. Question: Do you own any fancy watch? What style of watch do you prefer, mechanical, quartz, digital, no watch? When he graduated high school his parents gave him a fancy watch, but he does not wear it. Talking about watches made in Detroit, Kurt also mentions Vintage Beef's watch collecting habits. Question: What countries have you traveled to and which ones would you like to? Mexico three times, Dominican Republic twice, France once, and briefly Canada. Kurt does not like international travel, and there are not many places that he has a desire to visit. His father has never left the country to his knowledge. Question: Have you ever considered playing Hearthstone? Kurt knows nothing about Hearthstone. Question: Do you think you've learned or practiced any new skills or knowledge by playing video games? For instance, playing a video game can train your reaction time whereas playing Kerbal Space Program can train you in orbital mechanics. Were you able to transfer these learning experiences to your real life? Video games have taught Kurt things, and he cites studies that show video games' positive values. Kerbal Space Program taught him a lot about orbital mechanics, but racing games have not provided him that. There may be under the surface things that have helped Kurt. Question: If YouTube told you that you had an option of signing a five-year contract of non-exclusivity and you could upload content anywhere else unless you also uploaded to YouTube at the same time, or you could no longer upload your videos to the site, what would your course of action be? Would you agree to the terms? Would it change your opinion of YouTube? If YouTube also included a clause that all videos must me motioned? A strange question, Kurt says that he would maybe want a year of salary upfront. He would certainly want a lawyer, and Kurt remembers that some Twitch streamers have exclusivity. Question: What is your opinion of time zones? As someone who follows various events throughout the world e.g. livestreams, I am getting more and more annoyed with time zones and people like myself wondering when things might happen. I think UTC as a global time for scheduling would be much more appropriate for a globalized world, I mean does it matter what numbers on the clock show at noon? Refuting the last statement, Kurt says that it is important for time zones to be put in place. Question: I don't remember seeing it rain in Far Lands or Bust. I know it's bad for YouTube, but why no rain Kurt? Modern client? Really lucky? Kurt is in pure vanilla, and says that it does rain occasionally. Trivia * The end slate links to Let's Play SpeedRunners - 64 - Rocket Avoidance.